Dead by Daylight Character Bio - William Afton aka The Springtrap
by SpawnOfKingBoo66
Summary: Every "Killer" in Dead by Daylight has an in-depth backstory explaining things like who they once were and their motives for murder. So what would it sound like if The Entity took interest in Five Nights at Freddy's very own serial killer, William Afton aka Springtrap? Creative liberties were taken with the FNAF lore to fit the story I tried to tell.


_**William Afton - The Springtrap's Character Bio**_

_**A Short Dead by Daylight/Five Nights at Freddy's Crossover Fanfic**_

* * *

_A gorgeous wife. Three beautiful children. The founder of a multi-million dollar robotics company. A brand new chain of family friendly pizza restaurants opened up with the help of a business partner. William Afton had something that most people would describe as the perfect life, something that looked like a snapshot of the American Dream._

_Under all the sunshine and rainbows, however, the cogs and gears that kept William Afton going were starting to loosen and rust. Constant fighting between him and his wife sent their marriage closer and closer to the edge of divorce. His daughter constantly nagging him about wanting to see the robots that he had created. A disobedient son who would sneak out at night and torment his brother. A son who was too weak and too scared to fight back._

_Perhaps the worst thing about his life was his business partner Henry. Jealousy gnawed at him every time the two of them showed up to work; for Henry had the one thing that William desperately craved most in life: a loving family._

_Come the year of 1983, a series of unfortunate events would find their way to the Afton Family. William's eldest son Michael was once again tormenting his own brother with the help of his friends, on his birthday of all days. The group found themselves hauling the boy all the way up to the center stage of Fredbear's Family Diner where Fredbear himself was performing. On the count of three, the group of bullies launched the boy into the face of the singing animatronic, knocking the both of them over._

_The animatronic bear's jaw quickly snapped shut, the force of the metal crushing the poor boy's head. Blood started to pour out of the yellow bear's mouth as the child on top of him went limp. Chaos quickly ensued as Henry called for emergency services and the boy was taken to the hospital, where he unfortunately succumbed to his injuries a week later. As if things couldn't get any worse, William's daughter Elizabeth was found dead about a few days later. She had suffocated inside an animatronic circus clown named Baby, an animatronic that William had, ironically, based off of her image and designed especially for her._

_Two dead children, a tarnished robotics company, a previously successful restaurant closing its doors permanently, it all built up to an agonizing divorce and losing custody of the last child in William's life. The mechanism that held William's sanity together violently malfunctioned. He found himself blaming his partner Henry for the death of his children and sought to punish him accordingly. He kidnapped Henry's daughter Charlotte and strangled her to death outside of one of the restaurants, leaving her lifeless body out in the rain._

_William's bloodlust and thirst for vengeance didn't stop there. Using a special invention of his, an animatronic rabbit that could be converted into a wearable suit, William used it to lure children into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria after dark. He killed a total of five children and stuffed their remains into the suits of the restaurant's robotic performers. People took notice of the foul smelling machines and eventually, the police got involved and launched a full investigation. Even though they didn't find anything concrete leading back to William, it didn't matter, he got what he wanted. He had not only brought an end to Henry's perfect family, but he also ruined the reception of his final few remaining restaurant chains._

_As luck would have it, William's actions didn't go unpunished. Nightmares plagued his conscious night after night, visions of his gruesome death at the hands of the children he had murdered filling his mind until he couldn't take it anymore. Returning to the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, William lured the spirit-possessed animatronics into the building's hidden safe room and dismantled them one by one. Doing so inadvertently released the spirits of the children he killed, all five of them thirsty to exact revenge upon their killer. In a last ditch effort to escape his fate, William jumped into the same suit that he used to murder his victims, believing it to be a way to outsmart the children's restless spirits. The madman laughed, his sickening cackle filling the abandoned pizzeria's empty halls._

_The suit's spring lock mechanics, the very things that allowed the suit to function the way it did, malfunctioned at that very moment. The thousands of tiny mechanical parts sunk deep into William's flesh, falling back into place one after the other like a series of dominoes. William screamed as he fell to the ground, writhing in pain as the spirits of the children he murdered started to fade away. He called out to them, leaving them with one final message, one final warning before his life ended._

_He would come back. He would always come back._


End file.
